monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathalos
Rathalos are large-sized Flying Wyverns, with their most notable features being their crimson appearance and huge fire patterned wings. Rathalos inhabit many regions; they are most commonly found in the Forest and Hills, along with the Volcanic region and the Swamp region. In Monster Hunter 3 they can be found in the Volcano and Deserted Island. __TOC__ Physiology Rathalos have a typical draconic type body. It is red with slightly tangerine overrides all over the skin. Rathalos are most notably known for it's spiky features along on the wing edges, head, 'knees', back, tail and tail tip. Rathalos has a ironic facial feature. It's mouth looks like a beak which closely 'bridgeless' through the tip of the snout to the forehead. Beside the jaws, it has a pair of 'mandibles' which closely resembles the ones own by the ants and termites. If observed closely, the scales on Rathalos' wings closely resembles the scale pattern of a butterfly's wing. Under the wings and the body until the tip of the tail, it has some black markings on it. Rathalos' wings reach from the wing tip until the first part of the tail. Rathalos' legs closely resembles of an avian's rather than a dragon's. It has 3 frontal digits while a single digit at the back. It's tail, is slightly 'bloated' at the cuttable part. There are 3 pairs of spikes protrudes on each sides while a pair of notably shorter spikes at the bottom end with the longer spike with two smaller spikes protrudes from the tail part. Abilities Rathalos have a whole variety of attacks, ranging from burning hunters with a set of one to three fireballs from the air, to their incredibly deadly talon lunge, which leaves hunters both poisoned and stunned. Habitat Rathalos spend most of their time in the sky. This ability to live in the strangest and harshest of climates makes the Rathalos renowned far and wide as the King of the Skies. In-Game Description HC Rathalos Appears older with larger muscle mass and more developed spikes. New behavior includes an attack where it instantly jumps into the air and does its famed poison claw attack instantly even if you are as far away as a lower part of a cliff in the Gorge it will reach you. Notes *Rathalos is the flagship monster of the original Monster Hunter game. *On Monster Hunter Frontier Online Rathalos can be a pet. *Rathalos may use his "Around the World in 80 Days" attack as the very first attack during a hunt(though this happens quite rarely). *So far Rathalos have appeared in every single Monster Hunter game in the series, even including the spin-off: MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village. Monster Hunter 3 and 4 Changes Like the other two returning monsters, Rathalos has been completely remodeled. The most notable change is its wing span, which is much larger and more in proportion with the rest of its body. Rathalos' attack pattern is also more air-based, increasing its reputation as the "King of the Skies". It also appears slightly brighter in color and more rounded, and hosts a whole new variety of attacks and abilities. These include its newfound ability to hover, and now its fireballs now cause a burning effect known as Fireblight. Rathalos in both games can have its crown and wing talons broken, and tail severed. While enraged it huffs fire. In MH3, just as with Rathian, Rathalos can pin down a hunter and restore lost Stamina, this can be stopped by running and tripping. Rathalos is now weakest to Dragon, followed by Thunder. Also, like Rathian, breaking the wing(s) does not stop its aerial attacks or travel. It can now recover Stamina by eating a medium-sized Herbivore, mainly Aptonoth, Slagtoth, and Gargwa. *In Monster Hunter 4 it can have its back broken, due to the mounted attacks feature. **Rathalos gains some new moves. ***During Rathalos' "Around the world in 80 days attack", Rathalos will now breathe fireballs during that attack, so the hunter can not stand still and heal or sharpen like in generations before. *It can also become infected by the Feral Wyvern Virus. Breakable Parts Element/Status Effectiveness Information taken from mhp3rd.net Damage Effectiveness For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Rathalos info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Item Effectiveness Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MH4 Monsters